


Accidental Thievery

by auriadne



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Crack, Fluff, I took this a little too seriously, M/M, that boy has seen some weird shit though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 02:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11152245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auriadne/pseuds/auriadne
Summary: The Metaverse isn't the only place Akira steals hearts....In which Akira unknowingly charms the boy that sits behind him in Class 2-D.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy, I said I would write this, and I am.  
> If there's an actual tag for this pls let me know.

Akira Kurusu was a strange person.

With all the talk floating around the school, you’d think he was a serial killer or something. The plain boy with the dull black hair who sat in the back of class 2-D knew his classmates had a tendency for exaggeration- the same had happened with Ann and with him before too.

But boy was the school talking- the gossip sparked anew with the arrival of the new transfer student. It was nearly comical the way some people at Shujin Academy whispered in the corners, crafting a list of faux offenses so long the truth was nearly lost.

Drugs.

Delinquency.

Assault.

Murder.

It preceded him, and the guy who showed up to class, next to a very exasperated Kawakami, was the antithesis of it all. Calm, reserved, polite. The class broke into a chatter when he introduced himself.

“Akira Kurusu.”

The boy in the back’s ears perked up, though he feigned disinterest in the whole thing. He didn’t know at the time how much this transfer student would matter. Or how much Kawakami seating the curly haired teen in front of him would make this one strange year.

The first on the long list of strange things he now had to deal with was a cat.

* * *

 

 He blinked twice, not believing his own eyes.

_Is that a cat?!_

The plain boy nearly sputtered, breaking into a coughing fit that earned him a serious glare from Ushimaru. He calmed himself, hands gripping the edge of his desk as he leaned awkwardly- because there was no way someone would bring a cat to school.

A tail flicked from inside the desk- black and fluffy. He leaned farther. From the depths of the desk, he could swear he saw a white paw. _Was this guy completely bonkers?_  At the thought, there was a sudden weightlessness and a screech of the feet of his desk as one side tipped too far; and the next thing he knew, he was crashing to the floor. The girl next to him yelped, as he groaned seeing stars in the fluorescent lighting overhead.

A dark curly mop of hair broke into the blinding light, looking down at him with the trademarks of confusion strewn across his face- like he was the weird one!

And the first thing the boy with glasses ever said to him was, “Are you okay?”

* * *

 

 Turned out the cat was going to be a recurring theme. The dark-haired boy took to referring to it as Little Bandit- it seemed appropriate given its sneaking into school. Also, its feet looked like little white gloves.

_Which he totally didn’t think was cute._

It still perplexed him why a kid who was on probation, whom the teachers were eager to expel, would risk bringing a cat to school every single day. OR how literally **_no one else_** seemed to notice when it would break into a stream of chirping meows- with Akira nodding or whispering to it.

_Which was a whole new level of weird._

But of course, he would never say anything about it; he wasn’t a snitch. Even though, it made him curious and stayed in his mind well after his metro ride home. He could have asked about it, but he was never able to muster enough courage to talk to Akira.

It was always Akira who would talk to him first.

The boy had his nose stuck in some algebra problems, writing furiously so he could finish the assignment before class was over. His attention was broken by the tapping of fingers against his desk. He jumped slightly, when he raised his head to meet Akira’s face- looking as calm and cool as ever.

 _Why was he always so damn cool?_ It was unfair. The transfer student had that casual smirk on his lips and a sly glint in his eyes underneath those thick frames. Like a cat- the realization hit him, and he bit back a laugh.

It came out as a stuttering awkward noise. Akira quirked an eyebrow that made him want to die from embarrassment. Heat rose to his face as he tried to play it cool. “Uh- hey, what’s up?”

Akira leaned on the elbow he placed the boy’s desk. The plain boy sunk farther back in his chair, chased away by the proximity of the transfer student. The look in his eye suddenly made him feel like a mouse. “Ah-“

“Can I borrow a pen? Mine’s out of ink.”

“Oh, yeah. Sure thing-“ The boy breathed a sigh of relief, and he reached for the green case at the edge of his desk, which was way too close to Kurusu’s tapping fingers. The way Akira watched his every movement, with a scrutiny he’d only ever felt from teacher’s who thought he was cheating on a test, made his hand quiver. Luckily, he fished out a pen without spilling the whole case on the floor like a total embarrassment.

He shoved it into Akira’s hand; but the guy didn’t move. Instead, Akira eyed the item, his eyes going round. “Oh cool! Jack Frost. This is collectible, right? I think I’ve seen the set in Akihabara.”

 _Huh? Was Akira still talking?_ His mouth was moving, but the plain boy found himself caught up in the subtle transformation- how his eyes twinkled with each fast-paced word- from intimidating and cool to excited and adorable.

 _Scratch that last thought._ He shoved it to the back of his mind and blinked, as he came back to reality. “What?”

“Your pen.”

“Oh- uh- yeah.” He added lamely, shifting in his seat. His eyes glanced at the window- anywhere that wasn’t Akira’s face. It was making him feel too warm and too strange. The smile on the curly haired boy’s face wasn’t helping. He bit out, strained and breathless. “It was a raffle prize.”

“Neat. If one happens again, would you let me know?”

“Ah, n-no problem.”

* * *

 

 If he thought Akira was weird in the spring with his ever present blue-eyed cat, his obsession with collecting every single vending machine drink, or that time he saw the guy finish off the Big Bang Burger challenge in 10 minutes flat (which was frankly terrifying), he was in for a shock come summer.

Kawakami left the class room to give them a free period- something that caught the plain boy off guard. But hey, he wasn’t complaining, doing work in school meant he had plenty of free time after it.

Though he didn’t end up getting much work done, not when the curly-haired boy in front of him set one of his books on edge. Little Bandit started to meow up a storm. He couldn’t help but watch the strange interaction. That is until the cat shot him a pointed glare- if cats could really do that.

He looked back down at his textbook quickly, daring to peek back up a minute later.

 _What the heck?_ Akira was carving something out of metal, bending the thin wire to shape. Akira rotated the metal object in his hand thoughtfully before setting it down and starting another one.

 **Okay. Okay.**  Curiosity was getting the best of him. He had to know what Akira was doing. He got up, pretending to leave for the bathroom so he could cast a glance onto Akira’s desk in passing. He almost stopped when he realized what Akira was making. _Lock picks??_ Why would a teenager need lock picks? To sneak around the city? But pretty much everything in Tokyo locked electronically anyways.

_This guy was so strange._

When he came back Akira was work on something else. He tried not to let his gaze linger long enough to be suspicious. Akira filled a glass bottle with assorted measured powders, let out a low hum in approval when he capped it.

The dull-haired boy was shook. He sat down, steadying his breath. He couldn’t be- there was no way. But that seemed an awful lot like a bomb. _What the heck was with Akira Kurusu?_

There were only two explanations that popped into his mind. He was either yakuza or veritably crazy.

The next day, Akira caught him just as the boy was packing his bag to leave school. He tugged on his sneakers when the curly haired teen sauntered up and leaned against the lockers. “I lost it.”

He jumped, almost tipping over. The only thing that held him steady was Akira’s arm on his own. _Why did stuff like this keep happening?_ His surprise resulted in a rather exasperated, “What?”

Akira was unfazed. “Your pen.”

His… pen. Oh, _that pen_. It was a little irritating, he supposed, but this was Akira. And Akira simultaneously terrified, intrigued, and confused him. “Oh? That’s okay.”

He was about to turn to leave but a hand hit the side of the locker next to his head, blocking his path. He breathed in sharply as Akira leaned a little too close. The strong scent of coffee filled his senses, as the other spoke on. “No way. I feel bad. I’ll make it up to you.”

“N-no. You don’t need to do that.”

Akira’s arm dropped back to his side. “Yeah, I do. Everyone calls me a troublemaker. The last thing I need to be called is a thief.” There was that glint in his eyes again. The one that made his knees weak and his heart hasten.

Akira patted his back lightly, gesturing back into the building- likely going to pick up the Friday special from the student store. The boy shivered as the contact burned a tingling imprint into his skin. “Meet at the station in a few. We’ll go to the diner in Shibuya- I was going to study anyways since it’s raining.”

"But-"

Akira smiled at him- happy, earnest, and way too pretty. “My treat.”

The boy gulped.

_Oh no._


	2. Chapter 2

Akira Kurusu was a tidal wave.

A force to be reckoned with, strong, captivating, each day pulled him deeper until the peculiar boy was able to take his breath away.

The plain boy was in Shibuya, heading for the arcade to clear his head. It had been more cluttered recently, due to a certain guy who sat in front of him every day doing weirder and weirder things. At this point, he was finding himself used to weird- not questioning things like seeing him shoving what looked like dingy plated armor into one of the gym washers.

Now, the student body president was beginning to hover over the transfer student, following him around school and now Shibuya- where the plain boy had popped into the movie rental store to check out the newest release of The X Folders. Nijima was not stealthy in the least, standing in the middle of the crowded streets suspiciously peeking over her upside-down manga, as she trailed behind her mark.

_What had Akira gotten into?_

It really wasn’t his business, but it was hard not to notice the days he came to school limping, bruised, nearly falling asleep at his desk. It was even harder not to notice how this was starting to affect _him._

Worrying mostly. Also wondering what Akira was doing leave him so roughed up.

 **Yakuza**. He was back at his original thought. A second idea popped into his mind: underground fight club. Man, that would only make Akira cooler unless it was out of necessity- then it would be depressing

He became enthralled, creating an elaborate dramatic back story for Akira in his own mind. So stuck in his thoughts, that the boy didn’t see a man walk in front of him until he was stumbling back from the collision.

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t see-“ He started before his eyes registered to man before him. Tall, sunglasses, brightly colored shirt. The boy squeaked, jumping with another apology.

The man shoved him and he stumbled back on unsteady feet, “Watch where you’re going, kid!”

“I’m sorry, I wasn’t-“

The gangster cut him off, pointing at his shiny leather shoes, now scuffed. “Look now you’ve messed up my new shoes.” The smirk on the man’s face wasn’t reassuring, and he didn’t like the way he was being eyed up like an appraisal. After pretending to think it over, the man stated, “I think 30,000 yen should covered.”

“I-I-“

“Quit your stuttering, unless you want me to call over my friend. He’s much more persuasive than me.”

His words failed him a second time, and the man got angrier. A familiar voice came from behind him. “Hey, is everything alright here?”

He turned to see the boy with glasses walk up, adjusting the strap of his bag. “Akira?”

The yakuza shifted his attention to Akira. Suspicious at first, before he devised a way to profit. “You’re friends? Then you can help.”

Akira’s stance straightened. His voice took on a dangerous edge. “Not likely. Back off.”

 _How could he do that so easily_? Standing up to the mafia, when they were only two teenagers. If only he had half the guts Akira did.

“What are you-“ Akira gave him a wink, that told him to be quiet.

He waved behind the man and shouted. “Hey! Officer!” The yakuza’s head whipped around for a moment. Giving Akira enough time to grab his wrist- pulling the boy with him as he broke into a run.

“Oi! Get back here.” The man yelled. He dared a glance back to see not one, but two of them following the two students.

Akira pulled his arm sharply, turning down a shady alley. “Do you know what you’re doing?!” He exclaimed.

“More or less.” He thought it was less, when the guy pulled him into an even shadier shop. The curly haired teen looked back at him, giving him a reassuring smile. “Trust me.”

The shop was just as intimidating on the inside as it was on the outside. The cluttered space was musty with dust and had guns and weapon paraphernalia tucked into every nook in cranny. The man behind the counter propped his feet up on the display case.

He scowled when he saw the two teens. The plain boy shuddered at the intensity- this felt like a place they shouldn’t be; while Akira didn’t falter.

Instead he asked casually, “Do you mind if we lay low for a bit?”

The shop keep scoffed, but didn’t seem to mind. “Fine, don’t break anything, and I expect you to show up to work tonight.”

“Yeah, I got you.” Akira motioned dismissive, urging the other boy in the back storeroom.

The man swiveled in his chair, suddenly more interested in his magazine. “Tch. Kids.”

Akira kept… interesting company. How a high school student knew and worked for the owner of a replica gunshop he couldn’t begin to fathom, but Akira dealt with it like it was nothing.

The back room was a cluttered mess, boxes stacked high. From the store front, the two teens could hear the jingle of the door. A harsh man’s voice reverberated to the back. “Yo, you seen any kids running through here? He glanced at Akira who was paying close attention, with those sharp eyes fixated on the doorway as if planning for an escape at any moment.

A different man’s voice asked, “Wait, is that Munehisa Iwai?”

Said man grumbled irritably. “Do I look like I got the time to be looking for a couple of brats?”

The second man spoke up again. “Ah, no. Sorry to intrude.”

“You’re just going to let it go like that?”

“Don’t you know who he is-“

The rest of the conversation was inaudible. The boy felt his heart beat thrum heavily in his chest. After a minute, they heard the door close again. Akira relaxed next to him, shoulders slumping slightly. He turned to the grayish haired boy with a grin, “I told you to trust me.”

 _Ah_. He was blushing again. He hoped in the dim lighting of the storeroom that it wasn’t obvious. “Thanks.”

“Don’t worry about it. Who else would watch my back in Ushimaru’s class.”

As odd as Akira was with his dauntless guts and gun shop owner friend, the boy found himself struck by his charm and growing more captivated by his near gravitational pull.

* * *

 

The very next day the plain boy set down a careful wrapped bento on Akira’s desk. Ann looked at him curiously, nodding with a reassuring smile when she noticed the flustered look on his face.

He ran off before Akira returned to class.

* * *

 

Akira returned to room 2-D after visiting Ryuji’s class to check up on the boy. Last night in Mementos he sprained his ankle something terrible. So Akira- like the good leader he was- stopped by the pharmacy before school but hadn’t had the chance to check on him until now.

He returned to class to see a blue box left on his desk. “What’s this?” He asked Ann.

“Just a gift from one of your admirers.” She chimed, cheerily snacking on some strawberry flavored pastry.

There was a note underneath, scrawled on with hasty handwriting. She peered at it with interest. He read it out loud to Ann.

_**I always see you eating store-bought stuff. I thought a homemade meal might do you some good as thanks for yesterday.**_

**_Also, there’s some tuna for your cat._ **

Morgana chirped happily, clawing his way out of the bag. “Tuna, my favorite!”

“Hold on, not where everyone can see!” Ann whispered, covering up the cat on the desk with an open textbook

He eagerly gobbled up the fish, before Akira had to shove him back in the bag. “Ha, you need to make more friends who can cook! This is deeelish.”

Akira blinked, adjusting his glasses, as he looked down at the lunch. This was... unexpectantly _nice_.


	3. Chapter 3

Akira Kurusu was not oblivious.

He paid attention to the little details. Being a Phantom Thief, it was part of the job. Or at least that’s what he told himself. The busy days and busy nights- things got jumbled, missed.

It was Saturday afternoon, school was nearly out; and the Phantom Thieves leader waited impatiently for his chance to bolt. The month was near its end, and they were on a tight schedule.

The boy who sat behind him with the almost gray black hair and the timid tendencies brushed past and caught his attention. Akira hadn’t gotten over the bento gesture from last week and decided to spark up conversation.

“I saw you the other day at the café in Shibuya.”

 It took the boy a moment to realize Akira was, in fact, talking to him. “I was studying.”

He grinned. “I figured. It’s a good place for that. But if you’re into coffee you should stop by Leblanc in Yongen-Jaya. I live above it and work there sometimes.”

Akira wasn’t really sure why he was offering this information. _Curiosity?_ This guy definitely caught his attention more than the standard fare of Shujin student.

The boy looked at him with interest. “Oh, you do? That explains the smell.”

“Coffee beans and cat, probably.” He realized that sounded kind of gross and tried to backtrack. “Not together of course, but there are worst things to smell like. I think it’s pretty nice.”

“It is.” The second it was uttered, the boy’s eyes widened; and he started to turn red. He tried to bite out a few more flustered words, fidgeting with a keychain on his bag, before he managed to get out, “Ah, I’ve-uh- got to catch my train. Later, Akira.”

“Really do come by, I look forward to it.” Akira called out after him, causing the boy to run right into the classroom door. Akira grimaced- _that had to hurt_ \- and two other girls laughed.

Akira watched as he picked himself up, holding onto his face as he darted out of the classroom. Ann sat down on the edge of the desk next to him, giving him a sideward glance. “That was almost painful to watch.”

“Yeah, I hope he’s okay.”

“Not what I meant.” She sighed dramatically. “You’re being mean, teasing him like that.”

“What are you talking about?” Ann tilted her head towards the door. Akira’s face scrunched in confusion. “You mean Green Pencil Case Boy?”

“You don’t know his name?” Her words dripped in exasperation.

Akira scratched the back of his head. “Ah, no…” It sounded bad when she put it that way. But he talked to plenty of people during the day while running his many errands so he hadn’t thought much of not knowing a name.

She smacked his arm, admonishing him- more disappointed than anything. “Akira!” She took pause- her frown turning to a sly grin. “He likes you, you know.”

“What?”

“You know,” She motion widely with her hands. “ _Likes_ you.”

She couldn’t possibly mean Green Pencil Case Boy. Akira shook his head. The guy was just being nice- probably from all the stink eyes Morgana shot him from the depths of his desk. Not because of any interest in _himself_. “No way. I’ve barely even talked to the guy.”

“People have fallen for less.”

“Now you’re being dramatic.”

“I’m not. How can you not tell? He gets so flustered around you, and it’s not because you’re the criminal transfer student.”

 “I swear I think you’re seeing too much into this.”

* * *

 

He’d soon come to realize that _maybe Ann wasn’t seeing too much into this._

 

* * *

 

The boy felt like he was running into Akira everywhere now. It left him flustered constantly as the strange guy showed up in even stranger places. Working at the flower shop in the underground mall, cleaning out the gift shops nearby (why did he even need fancy fans and incense?), and dropping loads of cash at the shrine and even more in the gashapon machines outside the electronics store in Akihabara (until he was walking back to the station with an absurd arm load of capsules).

It was one such day that they happened to be on the same train to Shibuya. The curly haired teen was sitting down with three large duffel bags piled on the floor and in the seat next to him.

 _How did he get away with stuff like that_? If it was him, security would have stopped him in a heartbeat. The boy held onto one of the bars next to him, mumbling out a short greeting. Dark eyes darted to his face under a thick layer of fringe. They widened slightly in recognition. It left a subtle warm feeling on his skin.

“Hey, Shibuya?” Akira asked.

The boy nodded, flashing the case in his hands. “Mmhm. I have to return a DVD.”

“That’s a good one. I like the alien part.” Akira commented idly. The train beeped- a woman’s voice announcing their arrival at the station. As the train slowly skidded to a stop, Akira began to collect his things.

“Ah-“ He interjected awkwardly. “Um, I could help. Three bags is an awful lot to carry.”

Akira gave him a strange look, scrutinizing and weighing something in his mind, before shrugging it off. “Yeah, okay.” He offered a bag to the boy. The plain boy took it, stumbling forward at the sheer weight of the strap pulling on his hands. He gasped, Akira steadying him with a chuckle- “Woah there. Careful. You don’t have to, if it’s too much.”

The boy blushed furiously. He had some sense of pride. Careful as he slung it over his shoulder to not create too much momentum that would topple him to the ground. “It’s fine. I’ve got it.”

Though the thought crossed his mind- _Akira was carrying all of these?_

“Ha, sure.” Akira chided, amused, as he slung the other two straps onto his shoulder like it was nothing. _Oh god, how strong was he?_   ** _Or how built?_** The thought sent him down a questionable path, resulting in the heat on his face intensifying tenfold.

He tried his best to brush this feeling off.

Akira led him through the back streets and into the shop they hid out in the other day. The man in the shop- Iwai if he remembered correctly- met them with the same amount of disdain as before. “Whataya want?”

Akira heaved one of the bags onto the counter with a loud, shaking thud, and unzipped it. The boy stood on his tip toes to gaze curiously at its contents. “Huh?” He mumbled aloud. This was the weirdest stuff- broken clocks, candelabras, and were those galaxy underpants?

He dumped out the seemingly bottomless contents out onto the counter- more junk, jewelry, the boy swore he saw a whip in there too. Some things were better left unquestioned. He glanced over to Akira who was as blank as ever as he asked. “How much?”

“Hmm,” The man mulled over the stuff. “200,000 yen, this time.”

_200,000!_

_This time?!_ His glance was now wide eyed and shocked. This guy was rolling in money! He had to be to keep up those strange habits; but it shocked him, nonetheless.

Akira hummed. “Yeah, that’s fine.”

“You should be thankful I do fair business with a kid like you.” The man scoffed as he pulled the assortment of goods behind the counter and handed over stacks of yen.

“Always am.” Akira added with a smirk as he pocketed the money.

Outside the shop, Akira popped a curious question. His head tilted slightly to the side. “You aren’t going to ask me about that?”

Ask him about _that_?! There were some things he was better off not knowing- what Akira was up to was number one on that list.

The boy shifted on his feet, glancing down at Akira’s black shoes and then back to the face that was looking at him expectantly. “It’s not that much more unusual than what you normally do. I mean you keep a cat in your desk and make lockpicks in school. I’m used to it by now.” Akira’s eyes intensified for a moment, suspicion darting across his face, but the boy quelled it in one genuinely uttered sentence. “Your secret’s safe with me.”

Akira’s expression softened with a smile.

“Thank you.”

* * *

 

The boy bit the bullet and got a ticket to Yongen-Jaya. The pin on his navigation app pointed him down the back alleys of the district, past a suspicious looking clinic and the batting cages- where he heard a rumor that Akira always hit home runs. The shop itself was inconspicuous, oddly placed directly across from a bathhouse.

He checked the map again. This was the place.

It was empty inside, except for an older man reading the newspaper behind the counter. At the sound of the bell he threw a glance at the boy. The plain boy stood up a little straighter to cover up his nerves. The man set his paper down. “A Shujin Academy student?” He looked closer. “I haven’t seen you before. Are you friends with Akira?”

 _Akira_. At least he was in the right place. “Yeah, something like that.” A small smile teased at the corner of his lips.

 _Friends_. It was a strange, refreshing thought.

The man called into the back of the store. “Akira! Someone’s here for you.” Said boy peeked his head out of a storage closet in the back, accompanied by crashing sound and a cloud of dust as a bunch of supplies fell to the ground. Akira broke into a fit of coughs.

The owner grimaced, with a long sigh. Akira’s face brightened at the sight of the other boy in the café, and he quickly shoved all the brooms and mops back into the closet, brushing his hands on the apron tied around his waist.

The plain boy swallowed dryly. That was way too good of a look on him.

The owner looked between the two teens. “I’ve got some errands to run. You can close up early if you want.”

“Sure thing, boss.” Akira said as he left.

When he was gone Akira leaned across the counter, eyeing the boy with interest. “I didn’t think you’d actually come.”

“But you invited me.”

Akira laughed. “True. I did but still-“ The boy’s heart thudded loudly, feeling like Akira was staring into his very soul with those dark eyes. The smirk on his face was enough to make him melt. If he didn’t know any better, he’d think Akira was teasing him. The curly haired teen’s demeanor changed quickly, dropping to that soft expression he’d seen when he was around Ann and Ryuji. “I promised you a cup of coffee, right?”

“Oh, yeah. I mean if it’s not a hassle.”

“Don’t worry. It’s not.” Akira busied himself behind the counter. The plain boy was entranced with watching him move expertly around the café, hands working the many machines in a steady, quick rhythm. The only sound was the whir of the overhead fans and the low rumble of the TV; and of course, the sound of his own breath- unsteady in his chest. 

There was something about seeing Akira doing something truly mundane that was kind of nice.

Like just maybe this guy wasn’t so alien after all.

After a few moments, Akira slid a cup into his hands.

“Cream and a little bit of sugar. I figured that’s what you’d like.” He took a sip. It was warm- just the right amount of bitter and sweet. Akira was spot on. How could one guy be this talented at so many things- charming his way into people’s lives, acing his exams, keeping up with all those strange hobbies of his. At the same time, he exuded kindness, bravery, and intelligence- the kind of guy who wasn’t afraid of anything, but also the kind who would help an old lady carry her groceries. And now to top it off- a thoughtful, excellent barista.

The boy found himself staring, distracted by the way the warm glow of the café reflected off his dark curls- giving his hair an almost honey tint. When he realized his eyes lingered too long, he diverted them to the mug, thumbing the ceramic exterior thoughtfully. “You’re really something, Akira.” He muttered, not catching the widening of Akira’s eyes, or the way he readjusted his glasses with a slight flush.

There was a short silence. Akira interjected into it, in a near breathless tone. “Hey, let’s go somewhere.”

The boy’s head jerked right back up. “What, right now?”

“Yeah. What do you like movies, ramen, parks-“ Akira wiggled an eyebrow. “ _Maid cafes_?” The boy shook his head wildly at the last, and Akira flashed him a show stopping smile that gave him goosebumps. “Kidding. At the last one. The rest though- completely serious.”

The boy still couldn’t comprehend it, but Akira was giving off such an earnest enthusiasm. “Eh?”

“None of those? Because there’s also the book store, planetarium, or the arcade.” Akira offered eagerly.

The plain boy’s brain froze. “What are you trying to do?”

A small frown formed on the strange boy’s lips, and he leaned his head in his hand. “To spend more time with you?”

“Wha-?”

“I’m asking you out.” Akira clarified.

“Like a date?” He said slowly as if the concept was foreign.

“On a date.”

_On a date._

It felt like his brain was about to explode. His heart surely did in that moment. _But this was Akira, how-?_ Disbelief was the only feeling he could conjure. “Are you serious?”

Akira leaned closer, fingers ghosting over the cuff of the plain boy’s sleeve. He didn’t back away, wondering what Akira would do. “Deadly.” He whispered. He leaned even closer, closing the short distance between them to press a kiss to the corner of the boy’s mouth.

Akira pulled away with a smile playing at his lips. The other boy covered his face, bright red with a furious blush.

**_Akira Kurusu had kissed him._ **

**Akira Kurusu** , who was so special and striking, kissed **him** , a guy who’s most defining characteristic was the color of the case on his desk.

His heart beat faster to see Akira grinning so enthusiastically at him. “Do you want to go?”

He blinked. The answer was obvious.

“Yes.” It left him so quickly, he hadn’t realized he said it until Akira was tugging him by his hand to the doorway.

Akira laughed awkwardly, asking the question he’d put off for a while. “So, what’s your name again?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more like accidental accomplice  
> (Thanks for the response guys. This was really fun to write)

**Author's Note:**

> Pour one out for green pencil case guy P5A will never know you.


End file.
